The drug discovery process is currently undergoing a fundamental revolution as it embraces `functional genomics`, that is, high throughput genome- or gene-based biology. This approach is rapidly superceding earlier approaches based on `positional cloning`. A phenotype, that is a biological function or genetic disease, would be identified and this would then be tracked back to the responsible gene, based on its genetic map position. Functional genomics relies heavily on the various tools of bioinformatics to identify gene sequences of potential interest from the many molecular biology databases now available. There is a continuing need to identify and characterise further genes and their related polypeptides/proteins, as targets for drug discovery.
This indicates that HMVAB41 related genes have an established, proven history as therapeutic targets. Clearly there is a need for identification and characterization of further members of this family which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting dysfunctions or diseases, including, but not limited to, cancer, inflammation, autoimmunity, allergy, asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, CNS inflammation, cerebellar degeneration, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis, amylotrophic lateral sclerosis, head injury damage, and other neurological abnormalities, septic shock, sepsis, stroke, osteoporosis, osteoarthritis, ischemia reperfusion injury, cardiovascular disease, kidney disease, liver disease, ischemic injury, myocardial infarction, hypotension, hypertension, AIDS, myelodysplastic syndromes and other hematologic abnormalities, aplastic anemia, male pattern baldness, and bacterial, fungal, protozoan and viral infections.